A Strange Interrogation
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: Jasper is furious at Lapis for sending a message to Earth, so she put poor Peridot in change of dragging the info out of Lapis. Except, things don't exactly go the way she planned...(Note: Don't get all haywire on me because one of the genres wasn't romance)


**YOOO! You know how I promised a Peridot tic fic, then went back on it? WELL FORGET IT! I WROTE IT! AND, not to brag, BUT IT'S MY FAVORITE! Omigosh, I didn't ship Peridot and Lapis before I wrote this, but NOW...well, the jury's still out on that one. ANYWAY, enjoy!**

"PERIDOT!" Jasper yelled.

Peridot turned around in her seat, flustered.

"What?!" She said, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know how, but Lapis sent a message to Earth. We MUST find out how she did it!" Jasper said.

"YOU figure it out. I'm controlling the ship." Peridot said crossly.

Jasper's yellow eyes narrowed.

"You'll do what I say, Peridot." She said quietly, and Peridot gulped.

"Y-Yes, Jasper." Peridot said, and hurried to Lapis's prison cell.

Peridot walked in through the barrier and glared at Lapis.

"What." Lapis said, her voice hoarse.

"You sent a message to Earth." Peridot said.

Then Lapis laughed.

"Did Jasper send you here to interrogate me?" She laughed some more.

Peridot crouched next to her and grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't be so cocky. I still have more power than you." She said.

Lapis stared into Peridot's green eyes and felt a flicker of fear.

"What are you going to do to me, then?" Lapis said, her voice low.

"I won't have to do anything to you if you'd just tell me."

"So you have nothing planned?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Lapis rolled her dark blue eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me-" Peridot growled and jabbed Lapis in the stomach.

To Peridot's surprise, Lapis made a strange noise and recoiled, inching away from Peridot.

Peridot looked at her curiously.

"W-What?" Lapis said, trying to act casual.

"You wouldn't happen to be...ticklish, would you, Lapis?" Peridot asked, smiling.

Peridot couldn't help but grin at the thought of an all-powerful gem being _ticklish_...

"N-No, of course not..." Lapis stuttered.

"So, if I did this..." Peridot strange fingers glided over to Lapis's exposed stomach and tickled.

Lapis giggled, trying to push the fingers away.

"I think you lied to me, Lapis." Peridot said, humor dancing in her voice.

All ten of Peridot fingers were wiggling, prodding Lapis's sides, ribs and tummy, making her a giggling mess.

"No-hehehehe-plehehehase, Peridot, stoahahap!" Lapis begged.

"Oh, I will, but first you need to tell me how you sent that message."

Lapis shook her head, still laughing.

"I can't! Hehehehehe!" She scrunched her eyes closed and squealed as one of Peridot's fingers poked her belly button.

"Hmmm...alright, then, lift your arms." Peridot said, and stopped tickling.

"W-What?" Lapis asked.

"You heard me."

Lapis hesitated, then slowly lifted her arms.

Immediately, Peridot's fingers zoomed towards Lapis's exposed armpits and started tickling.

"NO! HEehehehahahaHAHahaha STOAHAHAP! No plehehehehese! STOP! HAHAHA!" Lapis burst out laughing.

"How did you send the message? Tell me." Peridot asked calmly, letting her fingers go a little faster.

Lapis was now laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

Peridot kept tickling her for a couple minutes, then stopped.

Lapis took big gasps of air.

"I...will...never...tell...you..." She said in between breaths.

"Oh, Lapis." Peridot sighed and shook her head, but then grinned evilly. "I didn't want to do this."

Peridot grabbed Lapis's feet and set them in her lap.

"NO! Please, please, no. I beg of you. Not my feet!" Lapis pleaded.

"Then tell me."

Lapis paused, considered telling her, but then shook her head sadly.

"I...I can't." She said.

Peridot smirked and slowly ran fingers up her sole.

Lapis shivered.

Without warning, all ten fingers were tickling her feet.

Lapis's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, then she screamed with laughter.

"NOHOHOHOHO STOAHAHAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE PERIDOHOHOHT NO PLEHEHEHEHASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lapis pleaded, begged, but mostly laughed.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of your own laughter." Peridot said tauntingly, and her fingers sped up.

Lapis's laughter was now silent, and there were tears streaming down her face.

After a few more minutes, Peridot stopped and Lapis curled into a ball, holding her stomach.

She was still giggling and wiping away tears.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Peridot asked.

Lapis didn't answer.

Peridot glanced at her.

"Lapis?"

In a flash, Peridot was pinned to the ground, Lapis over her, grinning.

"WHAT are you doing?! Get off of me!" Peridot wailed, wiggling under Lapis's tight grip.

"Not a chance." Lapis replied, and dug her fingers into Peridot's sides.

Peridot squealed.

Lapis smirked at her and started wiggling her fingers.

Peridot burst into cute, loud laughter that made Lapis want to laugh too.

Lapis scribbled her fingers over Peridot's stomach, which made her squeal again and burst into another round of laughing.

She continued this, then snuck her fingers into Peridot's armpits and tickled there.

Peridot gave a small scream, and then her laughter became even louder.

"NOHOHO LAHAHAHAHAPIS PLEHEHEHEHEASE NOHOHT THEHEHEHEHRE! AHHH HAHAHAHAHA!" Peridot begged, but Lapis ignored her.

Peridot struggled beneath her, managed to get her hands free and maneuvered her fingers to Lapis's belly.

They started tickling, and Lapis gasped and burst into giggles, losing herself completely and falling onto Peridot.

Peridot held her and continued to tickle, until Lapis said, "STOP!"

Peridot did, and Lapis regained her breath in Peridot's arms.

"Are you alright?" Peridot asked quietly.

"Why would you care?" Lapis spat.

Peridot blushed; she didn't know how to answer that.

Lapis looked at her face and laughed.

"Yeah, I get it."

 **Yep, I'm still not completely sure if I ship those two, but maybe in later episodes...;)**


End file.
